Save me
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping, Scandalshipping; Being kept in the dark from society is torturous, espically against your will. The only question you find youself asking is if you will ever escape.
1. Part 1

**Pairings: Seto X Yugi and Seth X Atem.**

**Warning: If you dont like yaoi then click the blue back button in the top left corner of your screen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, only this plot.**

**A/N: Reviews would be nice If you'd like to see the next part. Flames will be laughed at. **

Money and power.

Those things were what it was all about to _them. _They were willing to do anything to get their hands on it, go to any length to have it within _their _grasp. They would steal, lie, cheat, kill, and kidnap to get what they wanted. To _them, _reason was some kind of word far beyond their views on the world which were cruel and corrupted. Anyone forced to be with them knew it. They were the true meaning of vial, evil, wicked, poisonous, and despicable. When seen from the streets downtown, on a bench in the park, or even from a window in your own home _they _looked normal. They looked as though they were just like everyone else who was just trying to live their lives. No one knew about_ them, _they were a secret group made up of three. That may not seem like much of a group but they did unspeakable things. Just for what you may ask?

Money and power.

They treated their victims like animals. They kept you in a prison like cell for days, weeks, maybe even months but you never could keep track. Once you could see right through your hand time didn't matter much anymore, nothing really mattered anymore because you weren't getting out. The only way you left is if you escaped, which was impossible with the steel bars and cement walls that boxed you in. You died from the little food you received or they killed you because you were of no use to them anymore. Sometimes if you were extremely lucky they let you go before bruising and cutting your body maliciously. To the point where you wished you were dead.

He had seen it happen to another in the cell in front of his, they were beaten to a near inch of their life. The memory of it still haunted him, but in turn he'd formatted a friendship with the one in the cell. While the one in the cell was still so weak he use to slide whatever food he got over to his cell. He knew that he needed it more, it was dangerous to be friends with someone else in a place like this. You didn't know who they truly were or where they came from but he felt that he could trust him. Soon he learned that his name was Atem, and he had been kidnapped about two months before him. Atem had told him that he'd been taken because his boyfriend had put one of the vicious three in jail. He could have put them all in jail but that was when the last two had kidnapped Atem and threatened his boyfriend that they would kill him if he said another word to anyone.

Atem had explained it all so strongly, without a tear or any kind of shaken confidence. He said he hadn't seen his boyfriend for three months, just the emptiness of the horrible underground lifeless walls. He'd said that if he cried or even had looked to be crying when one of the monstrous three had walked by he was knocked unconscious. Hearing this told from someone who looked to be almost the same age as him, maybe a little older was heartbreaking. He couldn't even imagine being away from his boyfriend for that long, even though he was coming close. He'd only been here a month and he felt like he was dead inside. The bright, happy look in his amethyst eyes was replaced by a dull, lifeless look. His body was weak, cut, bruised, sore, and very thin. Atem looked very similar to him, besides the wounds inflected on them. They had the same hairstyle, eye color, and close facial structure. They could have been twins.

Suddenly he heard the door open from his sitting down position on the floor, he had been staring at his feet since there wasn't much else to look at. When he looked up he saw the face of one of the three. His name was Keith. He was the most brutal of them, he was feared for the brass knuckle he wore on his left hand. Luckily he had never been hit with it, but he knew better then to think he wouldn't.

Keith approached him before throwing two slices of bread at him. The most he'd ever gotten in weeks. "Don't get use to it runt. We just gotta make sure you live for little longer before we can get our money." He said evilly. Smirking down at him.

Yugi Moto looked up at him with pure disgust. "You'll pay for this…"

Keith let out a laugh of cruel intentions. "Do you really think your going to get out of here alive? Once our hands are full of cash you'll be dead on the floor."

"No I won't. Seto will come and he'll make sure you all rot in jail." Yugi replied back to him. That was why he was here, for Kaiba's money. They had kidnapped him because they knew Kaiba would give up as much money as they wanted to get him back. They'd tricked both of them, Kaiba by leaving a note in his office saying that Yugi was going to be spending time with his grandpa for a few months and Yugi by taping a note on his apartment door telling him to meet Kaiba under the bridge by the river.

He continued to laugh. "You think he really cares about you! Don't you think he wouldn't have really believe us when we told him you'd be out of town? You've been here two months and he hasn't come to your rescue. Don't hope on it." He then suddenly placed his foot over Yugi's bare one and stomped on it harshly.

Yugi kept in any noise. Knowing if he didn't he'd regret it. "Because he doesn't know the truth! If he knew where I really was then you'd be the ones rotting in a jail cell! He'll come for me and when he does you'll regret ever taking me away from him. Once he sees what you've done to me you'll be the one wishing you were dead!" He cried angrily at him. Not normally would he ever say such things to anyone but this place had sucked the life out of him. He knew that if he didn't toughen up a little bit then he'd be trampled on.

Keith glared at him before removing his foot from Yugi's to kick him hard in the shin. "Don't you dare speak to me like that stupid little runt!" He growled.

Yugi instantly clutched his shin in pain as Keith exited his cell and slammed the steel bars shut on him. When he heard him leave the corridor Yugi let a faint whimper escape his lips.

"Yugi? Are you alright?"

He looked up seeing Atem kneeling in front of the steel bars of his cell. Looking at Yugi worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Yugi murmured before removing his hand off his shin to grab the bread he'd been given then crawl over to the bars. He took one piece of the bread and stuck his hand between the bars then threw it over to Atem as best he could. Luckily landing close enough for him to reach.

"Thank you." He replied gratefully while reaching through the gaps in the bars to grab the bread Yugi had thrown to him.

Yugi smiled at him as best he could. He was amazed he still knew how to. While both of them sat in front of the bars savoring the bread very slowly Atem began to speak.

"You haven't told me much about you and your boyfriend… Seto, correct?" Atem questioned curiously.

After swallowing Yugi began. "Well, me and Seto use to be rivals. He hated me but I never hated him. He was always annoyed by how nice I was to everyone and especially to him, it was because ever since I laid eyes on him I knew I loved him. He's the CEO of KaibaCorp, so that's why they got to me. They knew he was the perfect target but there was only one problem. He didn't have any weakness's. When they realized that I was with him they took me away from him, he doesn't know I'm here but by now he must. I know he's going to find me and save me from here." Yugi explained before giving Atem a reassuring look. "I'll get you out of here too. So you can be back with your boyfriend… Which is?" Yugi questioned. He remembered Atem mentioning him once but barely.

Atem smiled very faintly. Something he only saw when they talked about his boyfriend. "Seth… I miss him so much…" His smile slipped slightly but no tears came to his eyes.

"Don't worry Atem, I'll make sure that they pay for everything they've done to you and I. They won't get away with this." Yugi told him promisingly. He knew that Kaiba would come for him to get him out of here.

"Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you for your kindness. Before you came I almost forgot what it was." Atem told him honestly. His expression suddenly changed to worry. "You don't belong in a place like this, your much too nice… Before too long they'll break you into nothing."

Yugi gazed down at the cracked cement floor. "All I want is your friendship Atem… That's what keeps me from cracking. You and Seto…" Yugi murmured. He wasn't even sure how Kaiba would find him, he didn't know where they were since he'd been blindfolded when kidnapped. He just knew that he didn't want to be here anymore.

"That's a nice thought, I remember when I was just like you. I felt the same way, but after some time I began to lose hope. I felt like I would be here until I died, but you give me confidence that I'll get out of here. To see the sun, sky, and Seth… I'm afraid that something happened to him… That was why he hasn't came for me yet." Atem explained while taking a deep breath. Probably to stop himself from crying.

Yugi looked back up to Atem. "I bet he's been trying to find you! This place can't be that easy to find… Where ever it is."

Atem nodded. "I really hope so…" His eyes strayed from Yugi for a moment before back to him. "How long have you and Seto been together?" He questioned.

"About a year." Yugi said. "What about you and Seth?"

" Two years." He replied. Then placed both of his arms over his knees and leaned over them.

"Where did you two meet?" Yugi asked. He really hoped he wasn't annoying Atem with these questions.

Atem was silent for a moment before speaking. "I met him when I took a trip to Egypt a few long summers ago. He worked in a market where I went every morning before going to class's that I was taking there for most of the day. When I first saw him, I was amazed by how handsome he was. I'd never seen anyone back in Domino look so different, but in a very good way. His skin was perfectly tanned along with brown hair that looked like chocolate. At first I was timid around him, but still confident. Everything he did was perfect, he moved like it was already planned out." He suddenly chuckled, but it was weak. "I remember when I first heard his voice… My knees almost gave out… No one had ever, ever captivated me like that. When I left and ran into one of the candy holders and heard him laugh… I never felt so completed before. That moment, I knew I had to be with him."

Atem took a few moments before continuing on with his story. "I started walking In there every day just to see him, I didn't talk to him at first though… I was too self conscious. He was the one to ask me why I kept coming in, but reassured me that it wasn't a bad thing. So I told him about my class's and he seemed genuinely interested, then he asked where I came from, my name, and about my life." Atem's smile returned. "That day I actually ended up missing class because we talked all day. I didn't mind it though, it was worth It to learn about him also. About who he was." Atem said. Stopped for a moment but continued. "After about a week of talking and getting to know each other he invited me to his apartment for dinner, of course I couldn't refuse. There I learned how much better of a cook he was then I."

Yugi smiled back at Atem. He couldn't cook very well either.

"After taking a tour of his apartment I found out that he had a strong interest in ancient Egypt, much like me. We had so much in common that it was almost scary." Atem suddenly blushed a very soft pink. Something almost unnoticeable. "I spent the night there after that and in the morning when I woke up in his bed and turned over to see his face I knew that I had a choice. I could either leave, knowing that I shouldn't have slept with him because I would be going back to Domino. Or I could stay and wait until he woke up to prove my loyalty…" He frowned before placing his chin over his folded arms. "I didn't go. I stayed in bed with him until he woke up an hour later. When we were in his kitchen eating breakfast was when I told him I would be leaving in another week. My class's in Egypt were almost done and I had to go back to Domino to finish my education there."

He sighed before shifting uncomfortably. "Seeing the expression on his face tore my heart into millions of pieces… He then… Got angry at me, asking why I slept with him then if I was just going to be leaving soon. I could see his anger was just hiding his true feelings, ones he didn't show until before I boarded the plane a week later after not speaking to him. I don't know how he found me but I almost missed my plane from refusing to let go of him. When I finally pulled myself away I gave him my number, email, even my address. A few months later I didn't expect him to be at my doorstep introducing himself like we had never met."

"Was he just joking?" Yugi questioned.

Atem nodded before letting his eyes fill with water. "He dropped everything in Egypt to be with me… He quit his job, sold his apartment, and even all his things besides his clothes. At my doorstep he told me he loved me and wanted to be with me… I didn't even know what to say except squeeze the life out of him." He suddenly dropped his head into his arms as he began to cry. "I miss him Yugi… I miss him so much!"

Yugi leaned forward against the bars to wrap his hands around them and gaze at Atem worriedly. "Please don't cry… You'll see him again… I swear." Yugi tried to convince him. Though he could barely convince himself, he was beginning to feel like he'd never see Kaiba again either. He felt like what Keith said may been true, they may just kill him after they get what they want from him. "He loves you Atem, he wouldn't just give up on you. Imagine how he feels not knowing where you are or if your even alive. You gotta be strong for him." Yugi told him.

After a moment Atem looked up at Yugi with tear streaked cheeks. "I know. I do."

All of a sudden they heard the door open down the corridor. Atem's eyes widened as he quickly backed away from the steel bars to go and sit in the corner of the cell while viciously wiping at his eyes. Yugi also backed away. He hoped that whoever had come in wouldn't pay any attention to Atem, knowing what would happen. When he saw one of the three whose name was Zygore he was honestly a little relived, he wasn't exactly very intelligent but when it came to force he could get you to go anywhere. Luckily he didn't look at Atem's cell, just to Yugi's. When he opened it and walked in Yugi backed up to the wall of the cell. Having a feeling that he was going to get his daily bruises.

When he was grabbed by the upper arm and dragged out of the cell he didn't understand what was going on. Were they letting him go?

"Ey, Zygore you got the kid?" Sid asked as he approached the bulky dunderhead.

"Right here!" He replied while shaking Yugi slightly.

Sid smirked at Yugi, seeing him glaring at both of them. "Time for your one phone call." He said while turning but taking a glance to Atem. He gave a wicked expression towards him before suddenly grabbing a bat off the wall by the cell. He opened Atem's cell and approached the unaware boy who was staring down at the ground trying to avoid any eye contact.

Yugi knew exactly what was going to happen, and what was even worse was that he couldn't do anything to stop it. The grip on him was incredibly strong almost to the point where he felt his upper arm becoming numb.

When Sid was in front of Atem he used the bat to tip his chin up. When he saw that water was still welled in his eyes he smirked. "Well, look what we got here." He suddenly took the bat away from Atem's chin to shove into his stomach. Causing him to gasp loudly for breath. Not even giving him a chance to regain any composure Sid grabbed Atem's collar and hoisted him up off the ground before using the bat to nail him in the stomach again. Atem's face twisted in pain as he tried to grip his stomach for some kind of relief. Sid let go of Atem's collar to use the bat and knock him in the head.

Atem stood still for a moment before his eyes slowly closed and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Atem!" Yugi cried while struggling again the grip on him. Trying to get to his unconscious friend.

Sid laughed before kicking over his body. He looked him over for a moment before suddenly stepping on his ribs, so hard to where Yugi heard something snap.

"Stop!" Yugi wailed at him. He had to refrain from crying or he'd be next.

"Shut up!" Sid growled at him before glancing to Zygore.

Yugi suddenly found the grip on his disappear only to have an arm wrapped around his neck and pick him up off the ground. Yugi squirmed, feeling the arm make it harder to breathe.

"Take him away." Sid instructed.

Zygore nodded before starting down the corridor with Yugi in his grasp.

Yugi fought only for a few more seconds before giving up. He knew there was no point and the more he struggled the more breath he lost. He let himself be carried like a lifeless doll, thinking about what had happened to Atem. Hearing his ribs be snapped was like hearing his own heart snap, he knew that if Atem didn't get help he was sure to have the damage be permit. Yugi couldn't let that happen, he had to find a way to get out of here. Maybe when he was let go he could try and take a run for it. The likelihood of escaping was very slim though. This place was like a giant maze and you always seemed to be caught no matter how hard or fast you ran. Yugi couldn't take the torture Atem went through, his body was probably so weak he could barely take it. For all Yugi knew, right now Atem could be dead. He just really, really wished he was unconscious. Yugi would have rather taken that then have Atem, he was much more stable then he was.

What happened to Atem made him remember something that had happened to him a few months ago, before all of this.

xXxXx

"_You got nowhere to run now kid."_

_Yugi was backed up into a wall in an alleyway. He'd been running from this guy for maybe five minutes, you tend to run from people who are threatening to beat you with a metal bat. Yugi hadn't even done anything, just been minding his own business on the street then all of a sudden he was pulled down the alleyway and about to get possibly killed._

"_What do you want from me? I don't have any money!" Yugi told him. Hoping that maybe he was after that and if he knew Yugi had none he'd leave him alone._

_He growled at Yugi before coming closer to him. "Oh I don't care about money." _

_Yugi brought his hands up to his head to shield himself from getting hit there. "Then why are you doing this?" _

_He laughed. "Because I get a sick pleasure out of hitting short midgets."_

_When Yugi felt the bat hit him in the stomach he lowered his hands down to it. Gripping it in pain while he suddenly started breathing heavily. When he was punched in the cheek he already felt water filling his eyes. "Please stop…" Yugi begged weakly. _

_He didn't. All he did was smash the bat against Yugi's side, causing him to fall onto the ground and wither in pain. When he felt the bat collide with his back he cried out in agony. He was done. Yugi knew he was going to die. The water fell over onto his cheeks as the bat continuously hit his back. Making it harder and harder to find oxygen anywhere, he felt like everything in his body was throbbing painfully. He couldn't even find enough strength to crawl away. When Yugi looked up to see him just about to hit him as hard as ever his eyes suddenly closed and he dropped the bat onto the ground before suddenly collapsing onto the ground. Yugi didn't know what just happened but he was glad it had._

"_Yugi?"_

_That voice. One that brought relief to him. Yugi tried to push himself up so that he could see him but when he tried to lift his arms he found they wouldn't move. "Seto?" Yugi asked hopefully._

_Kaiba suddenly came in front of Yugi so that he was able to look at his face. He stared at Yugi for a long moment before suddenly standing up to his full height. _

_After a moment Yugi felt his body being lifted up and then be in the arms of Kaiba. Yugi gazed at him weakly before resting his head against his chest, Kaiba always seemed to be there when it mattered most. He had no idea how Kaiba had found him but he was thankful he had. _

xXxXx

Yugi suddenly felt a slap to his face break him out of his reminisce.

"Wake up moron!"

Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts before gazing around where he was. He was in a very dark room, there was a single light a little bit farther away from him hanging from the ceiling and strangely a video camera sitting in front of him. Yugi then looked down at himself and saw that he was restrained the chair he was sitting in by handcuffs around his ankles that connected to the chairs legs and his wrists that were behind him. He struggled again but there was no use. He was stuck with no escape. So much for making a run for it, if he hadn't of been daydreaming then maybe he would have been able to get away. All of a sudden Keith came in front of him and looked at him menacingly. Striking fear into Yugi.

"Listen up runt. You better do exactly what I say or I'll kill you. Got it?" He questioned rashly. Making it almost sound rhetorical.

Yugi nodded slowly. Not wanting to enrage him.

"Now, we're about to go into a little chat with Kaiba and you better not say a damn word. If you even open your mouth I'll slit your throat." Keith said before suddenly grabbing Yugi's neck and squeezing it.

Yugi's eyes widened. As his airway was being closed off. Still he said nothing, this was probably to get him to say something so that Keith made his point very clear.

After a moment he let go and stood up straight. He looked beyond Yugi to something behind him. "Alright, start the call." He said before moving away from Yugi.

Yugi breathed heavily trying to get back the air he'd lost. He stared into the camera wondering what that was supposed to be used for if they were calling Kaiba. Yugi then looked behind the camera and saw a screen. One that looked could project something onto it. Then all of a sudden it lit up white and he saw someone that he had been wishing would save him for two months. Clearly this was some kind of video call because he was in his office and appeared to be In front of his computer. Now Yugi understood why the camera was in front of him, so that Kaiba could see him. Even though it was burning away at him to call out, Yugi said nothing. He just stared at Kaiba with tears starting to well in his eyes. Ones that he couldn't stop.

Kaiba stared back at Yugi. His expression blank for a split second before turning into slight shock. _"Yugi?"_

Yugi gritted his teeth together so hard that they could have been chipping. He didn't reply.

"Don't worry Kaiba, Yugi's fine… For now…" Yugi heard Keith say evilly behind him.

Kaiba glared. _"What's going on? Yugi?" _He questioned hurriedly.

"What's going on is we've been keeping Yugi here for a month or two while you thought he was with his grandpa. He was actually being kept in a cell."

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. Like he'd just seen all the cuts and bruises on Yugi's neck and face. _"This better be a joke…" _He almost threatened.

Keith laughed mockingly at Kaiba for a moment. "Listen up Kaiba, if you don't give us what we want we'll kill Yugi. Right here. Right now, and in front of you."

Kaiba's face went blank for a moment. _"And why should I believe that?"_

Yugi suddenly found a knife being held at his neck. "Is this enough proof for you?"

Kaiba all of a sudden stood from his desk to snarl at them. _"What the fuck is going on! I swear to god that I'll kill you if you don't take that knife away from Yugi's neck!" _He roared with amazing ferocity.

"Glad we have your attention now." Keith said. Easily you could tell he wore a smirk. "We want sixty-five thousand dollars in cash by tonight or Yugi here will be bleeding to death on the floor." He suddenly held the knife closer to Yugi's neck. Causing it to pierce the skin and blood to start trickling down from the new wound.

Kaiba's jaw clenched and both of his fists on the desk were bundled tightly before he spoke again. _"If you continue to harm him you won't get a single cent out of me"_

"If you don't comply to my terms now, then my hand just may slip…" He said while pressing the knife harder into his skin. More blood was spilled from the cut until almost the entire blade was coated red.

Yugi's silent tears slowly slipped down his cheeks at the pain he was enduring. If he said anything or even made a noise Keith was sure to just kill him regardless of anything.

The CEO stared at the scene before growling. _"Let him go."_

Keith laughed mockingly once again. "Oh I'll let him go alright. Once my knifes been stabbed into his pathetic body a few hundred times."

Kaiba flared his nostrils in rage. _"I swear if you don't let him go…"_

Keith suddenly looked down on Yugi. "Don't you want Kaiba to save you?"

Yugi nodded very lightly so that the knife wouldn't cut anymore of him.

"Don't you miss him? Want to really see him again?" He questioned him again.

Yugi closed his eyes in pain from the questions while nodding his head again.

Keith looked up at Kaiba and smirked. "His life is all in your hands."

Kaiba stared at Yugi like this event was finally starting to sink into him. _"Yugi?"_

Keith suddenly lowered himself to Yugi's ear. "Tell him you want him to save you, I won't kill you for it." He whispered before standing back up straight again.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. "S-Seto… Please… Save me…" He breathed out weakly. Not wanting to move around in case of the knife slipping. He flinched when he felt blood trail down his chest under his shirt.

"_Yugi…" _Kaiba trailed before suddenly glaring. _"Alright. I'll give you sixty five thousand." _He said before sitting back down in his chair.

"Bring the money to the south point bridge at midnight. Not a minute later… Also if you think about calling the police then I think you have an idea of what will happen." Keith explained.

Kaiba nodded. _"I will carry half the money with me and meet you where__destined. When you bring Yugi to me is when I will give you the rest. Any tricks and you'll regret it." _He sneered.

"Alright. Deal." Keith replied before taking the knife away from Yugi's neck to show cut still seeping with blood.

The call suddenly ended and Yugi felt forlorn at now seeing a blank screen. He felt the restrains on him come undone before he was pulled out of the chair by his upper arm again then once again being dragged out of the room except by Keith this time. His grip was actually stronger than the others which was a surprise. Yugi didn't fight at all but just walked along Keith as they exited the room and started walking down a long hallway. Yugi didn't know what time it was, but hoped that it was near midnight. He wanted to be out of here and in Kaiba's arms again. Yugi still had to think of a plan to get Atem out of his cell too, there had to be a way. Convincing one of them to let Atem go was pointless, they had no compassion. Sneaking him out wouldn't work either since there was no place to hide in the hallways.

He wished that something would come to his mind. Even something remotely good, something that had a possibility of working. All of a sudden they passed a desk, Yugi saw pen and a notepad sitting on it and quickly snatched it without alarming Keith. He then stuck it swiftly into his coat so that he wouldn't get it taken away from him, maybe if he wrote down plans on paper they'd come out more clearly or maybe it would come in a different use.

After passing through the door at the end of the hallway they were in the corridor that held the cell's. As they approached Yugi's he glance over to Atem's cell, seeing him sitting up against the wall looking down at his stomach. Yugi couldn't even see his eyes because a downcast shadow but he looked incredibly broken, like a doll that had been dragged around on the ground for years and was finally being put to rest. Yugi's gaze was broken when he was thrown into his cell and the bars slammed right behind him.

"Don't get too comfortable, in three more hours I'll be coming back here." He said before turning away from Yugi then glancing to Atem. "Bet you enjoyed your little beating didn't you?" He asked while laughing evilly. "Pathetic excuse for a supposed slut if you ask me." He murmured before leaving.

Yugi instantly crawled over to the bars with the pen and paper with him. He stared at Atem, wondering why Keith had called him that. He just figured it was because he was cruel and loved hurting anyone he could. "Atem…?" Yugi called over to him. Hoping that he was ok.

He flinched but didn't look up.

"Please answer me Atem. Are you ok?" He questioned. Starting to become weary.

Atem again didn't say anything or move.

Yugi was now starting to get really worried. "Atem!" He cried to the cell in front of his.

When he slowly rose his head he looked away from Yugi so that he couldn't see his face. "D-Don't… Worry about me…" He said very weakly.

"Atem? Can you look at me? Please?" Yugi asked of him.

Atem stayed the same way for a long moment. Honestly Yugi wasn't really sure if he had heard him, but when he slowly turned his head to look at him, Yugi gasped. The right side of his face had a long cut down it, blood still seeped from it down his chin and neck. There was a large purple bruise on his left cheek and another cut right under that making his cheek blood streaked. Some of the blood was washed away though by tears but the blood leaving his cut was dripping too fast to completely wash it all away. He looked far from ok.

"Y-Yugi… I'm dying…" He murmured before letting his eyes stray down to the ground where some of his blood had managed to land.

Yugi's eyes widened while his chest and shoulders tensed. "What are you saying? No your not!"

Atem closed his eyes. "I can b-barely breath… D-Don't worry about getting me out of here… I won't make it."

He wouldn't believe this. Atem wasn't going to die. "Please don't say that…"

"I'm sorry… But it's the truth…" He trailed solemnly before thinking of something to ask. "Yugi… Can I ask something of you?" He questioned slowly but didn't look up from the ground.

"Anything." Yugi promised. He would do anything for Atem right now.

"If I told you my address, could you… Go see Seth for me and tell him what's happened to me…? I can't stand the thought of him forever wondering what happened to me…" Atem explained.

Yugi felt his heart twist painfully at those words. "I… Don't know if I can do that…"

"Please, I want him to move on… He never will if he doesn't know." Atem told him forlornly. Almost choking on a sob.

"Atem…" Yugi trailed. He really didn't think he could do that, telling Seth that Atem was dead would be so hard. Yugi didn't even want to believe what Atem was saying was true, but it was obvious. His voice was much softer than normal and brittle. All of the wounds were finally catching up to him, slowly taking their toll.

He suddenly looked up at Yugi with a sorrowful expression. He almost looked desperate. "Please tell him."

Yugi stared at him. This was important, Yugi could see it in his eyes. "Al… Alright…" Yugi then picked up the pen and paper to write out Atem's address.

"It's street 608 near the river… Our house is blue with a stupid flamingo sitting by the mailbox…" He chuckled very faintly. "It's in between two beige houses also, they look almost like nursing homes." He explained.

Yugi quickly wrote down all of Atem's explanation when he looked up at him he nodded so that Atem knew he had it down. "Atem… can I ask you something now?"

"Sure, what is it…?" He questioned haltingly.

Yugi wasn't sure really how to phrase this. He didn't want to hit a nerve or bring up some kind of bad memories. "Why did Keith call you… What he did?"

He stared at Yugi for a long moment before sighing very lightly. "I guess since you're my friend… I could tell you…"

"If you don't feel comfortable telling me you don't have too." Yugi promised. Not wanting him to feel uncomfortable about this or forced to tell him.

"No, you should know…" He seemed to collect his thoughts before starting. "A few years ago, before I met Seth… or starting taking class's I was completely broke… I didn't even have a penny to my name. S-So I needed a job… I found out that a club was hiring bartenders, I decided to give it a shot but failed miserably. I would have been fired if someone hadn't said that they'd pay to see me strip… I think you get where this Is going don't you?"

Yugi nodded slowly. Not wanting to discuss the subject anymore he let it drop. Yugi still was going to get Atem out of here, he wouldn't die and Yugi would make sure of it.

xXxXx

When Yugi heard the door down the corridor open he quickly crawled over to the notepad, ripped out the page of Atem's address, then tossed the pen and notepad to the back of the cell so it was out of sight. He quickly put the paper into his pocket before standing slowly up, seeing Keith come in front of his cell. He opened it, grabbed Yugi harshly then began dragging him down the hallway. Yugi looked on sadly to Atem who smiled very faintly at him before letting his head fall back down to stare at the ground. He wished he could do something for him, but now that he wasn't coming back he wasn't sure how he could possibly save him now. Still, he wasn't going to give up. There had to be some kind of way.

After they left the corridor and walked through many winding hallways they were finally at the door that was sure to lead to the outside world. Something Yugi hadn't seen for two months. All of a sudden a blindfold was placed around his eyes before hearing the door open and them walk out into the chilly nighttime air. When he took in a deep breath to feel actual fresh air travel into him he felt better slightly. Yugi felt himself be lead or pulled forward for a little bit until suddenly being pushed into something that he believed was a car. A few more seconds later the car began to move on its way to meet Kaiba. Yugi didn't even know how he was going to react when he saw him again.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head it was risky but he had to do it. Yugi turned in his seat and placed his hands on what he thought was the door, just to make sure he was sitting by the window. He then took one hand to slowly push up the blindfold to see where they had been driving from. An old rustic shack, the cells must have been hidden under ground. He quickly glanced around the surroundings, seeing that it was surrounded by a metal fence and had many keep out signs on it. There weren't any houses nearby, it was sort of just all on its own.

When Yugi felt someone move next to him he quickly pulled down the blindfold and pretended that he had never even touched it.

"When we get out of this car don't even think about making a run for it. You won't get far." Keith told him venomously.

Yugi hadn't planned on running out. He knew that it would be pointless. He just wanted to get to where they were meeting Kaiba sooner, so he could at least really hear his voice again. Something that sounded like a dream. Yugi barely even remembered the last thing he'd done with Kaiba it had been so long. What he remembered the most was it was a Sunday afternoon, on a really hot summer day…

xXxXx

_Yugi stood by the mansions giant pool, he stuck just his toe in and the water was freezing. No doubt it felt really good in the sweltering heat but the sudden change was almost a little bit too fast and much. He shivered slightly before glancing to Kaiba who was sitting at one of the white umbrella shaded tables typing away on his laptop. So typical. _

"_Hey Seto! Are you gonna come swimming with me?" Yugi called over to Kaiba who didn't even look up from his laptop to Yugi._

"_No." He replied monotonously._

_Yugi extended his lower lip in a pout. "Please?"_

"_No."_

"_But…"_

"_No."_

_Yugi frowned. He'd find a way to get Kaiba to come swimming with him. Glancing from him to his laptop gave him an idea. Yugi grinned before suddenly running over to Kaiba, quickly taking his laptop from in front of him and dashing away from him._

"_Yugi!" He growled before standing up to look at the boy across the pool._

_Yugi just gave him a sweet smile. "I'll give it back when you swim with me."_

_Kaiba glared at the smaller boy. He then began walking around the pool to Yugi who also began walking. When Kaiba stopped Yugi stopped but now they had practically changed positions. Both on either side of the pool. "Your trying my patience…"_

"_Just swim with me for five minutes! That's all I'm asking." Yugi told him honestly._

"_I said no. Stop playing around and give me back my laptop Yugi." Kaiba said through angry gritted teeth._

_Yugi giggled. He loved when Kaiba was stubborn, for some reason he always thought it was cute in its own way but he'd never tell Kaiba that. "I'll stop playing around when you take a five minute break to go swimming with me." Yugi said while closing the laptop by hugging it to his chest. Hopefully it hadn't disturbed anything Kaiba had been working on._

"_I'm not going to go swimming with you. So give it back before I have to force you to let go of it." Kaiba replied harshly. Clearly not in the mood to joke. He never really was._

_Yugi suddenly gave him one look he knew would win this for him. He let his eyes go half lidded while using his foot to move his toe around in a circle cutely. "Please Seto, I'll let you do anything to me…" He trailed but blushed very deep red. He always felt embarrassed saying things like that but it normally worked. _

_Kaiba didn't say anything except take a step closer to the pool. He gazed down at it before glaring then sitting down on the edge to slip in very slowly. He had gone in where the water was four foot so the water was at about his waist. He then looked to Yugi who was smiling happily while putting down his laptop on a table and coming over to the pool._

_Much unlike Kaiba, Yugi splashed into the pool causing many ripples In the once slightly calm water. He waded over to Kaiba and when he was standing in front of him with the water at about his chest he looked up at him. Kaiba may have looked annoyed but Yugi knew he really wasn't. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Kaiba's stomach before pressing his cheek against his skin. He loved how Kaiba was always so soft._

"_Yugi."_

_The small boy looked up at Kaiba with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"_

_Kaiba slowly grew a smirk before leaning down to kiss him. When their lips met Yugi moaned lightly and clung onto Kaiba a little tighter he then all of a sudden felt himself leaning backwards until unexpectedly the kiss moved underwater. For a few long moments Yugi was submerged underwater, he blushed when he felt Kaiba's hands travel down around his waist. Having a feeling about what he planned to do. When they broke after coming back up Yugi looked down at himself and saw that his shorts had somehow been removed. He looked instantly to Kaiba who had just put Yugi's shorts on the edge of the pool._

"_Seto!" Yugi cried before beginning to swim away from him but Kaiba caught him around the waist before he could get very far. He was then lifted out of the water and sat down on the edge of the pool on top of his shorts._

"_You said anything." He replied._

_He blushed. "I know… But I was hoping that you wouldn't do this."_

"_How could I resist?" He questioned seductively. _

_Before Kaiba could make anymore moves onto him Yugi quickly reached down into the pool and splashed him with water._

_Kaiba recoiled slightly by moving away from Yugi and wiping off his face with his hands. He then glared hard at Yugi. "Care to do that again?" He growled._

_Yugi complied by splashing him again._

_Kaiba repeated exactly what he did last time but a little bit more angrily. He then all of a sudden grabbed Yugi's leg and pulled him into the water. He used both hands to splash water at Yugi in a not so playful way._

_Yugi laughed while just splashing Kaiba back. He knew Kaiba was doing it to try and show him how annoying it was to be splashed with water but Yugi didn't think it was. He thought it was just more encouraging to keep splashing Kaiba with waves of water. Before he could do It again though Kaiba grabbed both of his wrists to hold over his head, he pushed him backwards until he was pressed against the edge of the pool. Kaiba leaned his head down towards Yugi's until their lips were a few inches away from each other. _

_Kaiba smirked at the awaiting Yugi before suddenly letting go of his wrists, backing away from him, and getting out of the pool._

_Yugi was a little stunned. He glanced behind him to Kaiba who had gotten one of the white robes that were sitting on the pool chairs and got into it. Yugi got out of the pool with a little bit of struggle but once out he grabbed his shorts and quickly put them back on before walking over to Kaiba. He was surprised that Kaiba had just pretty much walked away from kissing him, was there something wrong? Kaiba had gone to the table with his laptop and grabbed it then began going back to the shaded umbrella table he'd been at before. Yugi followed right after him, looking up at him wonderingly. _

_When Kaiba sat down and placed the laptop on the table Yugi crawled onto his lap to look at him curiously. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No." He replied while giving Yugi a slightly annoyed look. Probably because he wanted to go back to work._

_Yugi frowned before laying his head down onto his chest. "If you say so…"_

_Kaiba sighed before opening his laptop up again to resume work._

_Yugi sighed softly also before curling up and dozing off in Kaiba's lap._

xXxXx

Right as he came out of his thoughts he felt the car stop. Then the car door opening and feeling himself be pulled out. The cold air tingled over his skin as he tried to regain composure from being harshly pushed and pulled around like he was some kind of beat up rag doll. He was led forward for sometime before going upstairs that he wasn't warned about so he tripped on the first one.

"Watch it." Keith growled at Yugi before tugging him more rashly.

Yugi kept up with the steps as best he could until they ended which was a relief. They then took a left turn and began walking once again straight, now he felt a sort of calm breeze that he hadn't felt before. When they stopped after a few moments Yugi wondered where they could be, but when he heard Kaiba's voice his heart beat picked up.

"Take the blindfold off him." He demanded very steadily.

"When I get the rest of the money I will." Keith replied.

"I said take the blindfold off of him." Kaiba demanded again even more obvious that he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Keith was very hesitant. Before all of a sudden Yugi felt the blindfold leave his eyes.

He blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes to look up at Kaiba. His heart filled with so much happiness so quickly that he forgot Keith was still holding onto his arm. Yugi went to run to Kaiba but he was instantly pulled back and before he knew it was at the edge of the bridge they were standing on. Down below was the river that moved fast enough to take Yugi away. He tried to back up but Keith kept him from doing so.

"Give me the rest of the money now or Yugi will take a little swim." Keith threatened.

Yugi glanced back to Kaiba with tears welling in his eyes. From joy and fear.

Kaiba gazed behind him for a moment before suddenly motioning his hand. After a moment two men with briefcases came from almost out of nowhere and approached them. They placed the suitcases down then opened them to revile what seemed like a infinite amount of hundred dollar bills. Kaiba also placed the one he had been holding onto the ground then opened it to show just as much money as the two others. Without even doubting there had to be sixty five thousand dollars in the three suitcases.

Keith smirked. "Hey!" He growled before looking the other direction. Like it was some sort of cue Sid and Zygore came up the stairs. "Take the money to the car." He ordered of them. They both nodded before quickly going to the suitcases, closing them, then taking them away down the stairs and out of sight. Keith then glanced to Yugi before to Kaiba. "Pleasure doing business with you, and now since I'm a man of my word you can have Yugi." He said before grabbing both of Yugi's shoulders, turning him, and shoving him into Kaiba then running off.

When Yugi was pushed into Kaiba he almost instantly wrapped his arms around him. "Seto! I missed you so much…!" Yugi cried. He squeezed him so tightly and began to cry into his coat.

Kaiba also wrapped his arms around Yugi. "As did I." He admitted solemnly. "I swear no one will ever take you away again."

Yugi looked up at Kaiba through watery eyes. "I don't want to ever leave your arms… I don't want to get separated from you again…"

Kaiba nodded at Yugi understandingly. "Then you'll need to move in with me wont you?"

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I guess I need too." Yugi hugged Kaiba tightly before suddenly hearing a crinkling noise in his coat. He pulled away only slightly so that he could reach into his coat pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper. Yugi unfolded it, read it over, and felt something like guilt rush into him. He'd forgotten. "Seto…"

"What?" He questioned him.

Yugi looked back up at him with a troubled expression. "I promised someone I'd do something for them and I need to complete that promise." Yugi told him before suddenly breaking from the hug much to his dismay. Yugi glanced around, seeing that on both sides of the bridge were streets with houses down them. It may have been dark but the street lights helped a lot with being able to see and when he saw a house in between two white ones with a light on in the window he began running down the bridge towards it.

"Yugi? Where are you going?" Kaiba called before glancing to the two men that had brought the suitcases. "Ready the limo down the street." He said before dashing off after Yugi.

While running to the house his brain hatched an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work and Seth would go along with it and believe him but he really hoped he would. This could be their only chance to save Atem. He had to be alive still, Yugi just didn't have very much time to waste. Running didn't exactly feel very good under all the pain he'd endured the past two months but right now time was against him. Walking would take too long. After a moment when he was standing before the house he gazed it over for a moment, seeing the slightly tilted flamingo by the mailbox he knew this was it.

Kaiba caught up to Yugi and grabbed his arm gently. "What do you think your doing?" He asked harshly. Not even seeming to be out of breath unlike Yugi.

Yugi gazed to Kaiba. "I made a friend where I was. His name is Atem and I promised him that I'd tell his boyfriend that he was dying, but if we can get to him soon enough we may be able to save him." Yugi told Kaiba. Hoping he'd understand.

Kaiba stared at Yugi for a moment. Like he couldn't really believe what Yugi had just told him. After a moment he nodded at Yugi.

Yugi smiled slightly at Kaiba before walking up the path to the porch with Kaiba right next to him. After stepping up the three steps and walking to the front door he quickly reached out his arm to ring the doorbell. He knew that seeing someone at midnight was very rude but this was an emergency and from seeing that light on in the window on the second story meant that Seth had to be awake. After waiting an impatient five minutes the door opened slowly to someone who looked extremely a lot like Kaiba. Yugi actually had to glance to Kaiba to make sure it wasn't really him.

There were only small differences between Seth and Kaiba. Seth was tan and his eyes were a little bit more sharp angled then Kaiba's. Still he had blue eyes and brown hair just like Kaiba and in the exact same style except that Seth's was a little bit more shook up looking. Like he'd just woken up or had been tossing and turning in bed.

Seth yawned before glancing from Yugi then to Kaiba. While he gazed at Kaiba his eyes widened slightly obviously seeing the scary resemblance. "Who are you two…?" He trailed slowly.

"My name's Yugi, and I know this is going to sound completely crazy…" Yugi began gaining Seth's attention. "But I know where Atem is and if we hurry we can save him." Yugi told him hurriedly.

"A-Atem?" He questioned like hearing his name said turned alarms on in his head.

Yugi nodded at him. "Please I know where he is… Trust me I know because I was there too. He's dying and I know that if we can get there in time we can save his life."

Seth gazed at Yugi like in a trance for a long moment before suddenly looking behind him to close the door then look back at Yugi. "Let's go."

xXxXx

The three had taken Kaiba's limo to the shack that Yugi had seen, it had taken about thirty minutes to find actually but it was better than not finding it at all. During the ride Yugi had been giving directions to the driver so that gave Kaiba and Seth time to stare at each other and give one another strange looks. They hadn't said a word to each other though which was sort of strange. As soon as they'd stopped by the shack they all quickly got out, Yugi climbed over the fence with the help of Kaiba lifting him up to get over it then he unlocked it from the other side to let the other two in.

"We should probably be really careful. If Keith knows we came back for Atem he's sure to finish him off before we even see him." Yugi advised to Seth and Kaiba who both nodded simultaneously. Which looked pretty cool.

As they approached the door Yugi tried to look through the musty window but didn't see much of anything. He then placed his ear to the door in case someone may have been coming. When he heard nothing he slowly opened the door and slipped in with Kaiba and Seth right behind him. As they entered they saw that the only way they could go was straight but the hallway was angled downwards so that must meant it was going more underground. Yugi wasted no time running down the pathway, he wasn't sure which way to go but he was bound to figure it out.

When they were at the end of the hallway and carefully went through the door at the end they now had two choices. Yugi had no idea which one to pick but they had to pick one of them.

"Which one is it?" Seth asked down at Yugi.

"I don't know… When I was led out of here I was blindfolded." Yugi admitted. Since he could sense Seth was very impatient he just chose the right pathway and started heading down it. Having no idea if it was the right one or not. If it wasn't, then they wouldn't have any more time to keep searching, Atem was probably barely hanging on. Yugi had promised Atem that he would get him out of here and that was what he planned to do, even if it was his dead body.

When they reached the door Yugi quickly opened it and was almost relived to see the cells. He'd lucked out and picked the correct door.

"This is it!" Yugi cried while swiftly running down the hallway. Both Seth and Kaiba followed right behind Yugi as he came in front of a cell after only a short moment.

The moment they were all in front of the cell Yugi's heart dropped.

Seth quickly opened the cell door and when he was in front of Atem's body he dropped down onto his knees. He looked in even worse shape than when Yugi had last seen him, his arms were badly bruised and his shirt was ripped to show a massive long bloody cut down it that looked to be caused from a shard of glass. Seth reached out to him and tilted his chin upwards so that he could see his broken face. "Atem…?" He called.

Atem's face was exactly the same as last time except his eyes were shut and his lower lip was bleeding. He didn't respond to Seth at all.

Seth's expression changed to worry. "Atem! Please wake up!"

Still nothing.

Seth's face twisted in sorrow and pain realizing that his boyfriend was gone.

Yugi felt water began to fall over his cheeks. He hadn't been fast enough to get to him.

Seth slowly let his other hand run along Atem's jaw bone then fall down to his neck. "I'm going to miss you." He murmured before all of a sudden picking Atem's body up from the slouched position he was in. What was strange was that he wasn't limp.

Yugi approached Atem in Seth's arms and placed a hand on his upper bruised arm. "I'm gonna miss you too Atem. I'm glad I met you and I wish that I could have learned more about you." Yugi told him even though he was dead. He just felt that if he didn't say it now he'd never be able to say. Yugi squeezed his eyes closed to try and refrain from crying to hard. He felt so horrible he couldn't of saved him. Atem hadn't disserved the death he'd gotten, he was still so young.

Seth suddenly looked to Yugi and smiled faintly at him. "Thank you Yugi for bringing me to him. I was going completely insane not knowing where he was, at least I know now." He said.

"Yeah… I just wish we could have gotten here sooner. Just an hour ago he was alive…" Yugi admitted while his eyes strayed to the ground and he felt his heart clench up in sadness for his deceased friend.

"Well. Look what we got here."

Yugi, Seth and Kaiba turned toward the entrance of the cell to see Keith, Zygore, and Sid standing there. Keith smirking while crossing his arms.

"Like it so much that you decided to come back Yugi?" Keith questioned.

Seth slowly placed Atem down on the ground so that his body was mostly leaned against the wall before coming up to Keith and giving him a menacing glare. "You caused this didn't you? You took my Atem away from me and killed him."

Keith laughed. Not being phased by Seth's aggressiveness. "Both of you had it coming." He stated.

Seth growled before throwing a strong punch right into Keith's face. Knocking him onto the ground. "And you had that coming." Seth said before glancing to Zygore and Sid who actually looked afraid. Seth threatened to punch them also but they ran away before giving him a chance to or he would have. Seth towered over Keith who jumped to his feet.

He growled before suddenly pushing Seth backwards until he was pinned into the back wall. "Your gonna be next to you boyfriend in a minute!" He yelled before grabbing a hold of Seth's neck to choke him.

Yugi ran to Keith and tried to pull him off Seth but he was only elbowed in the face. He whimpered loudly before recoiling and holding his nose that was probably bleeding. While he kept his hands over his nose he noticed Kaiba tense up then grab Keith and pull him off Seth to turn him around punch him in the face then knee him in the stomach. Keith fell down onto the ground after that, unconscious.

Seth regained his composure while rubbing his neck and glancing to Kaiba. "Thanks." He said.

Kaiba glanced to him and nodded. "We need to get out of here before he decides to wake up or those two come back and bring more with them."

Both Yugi and Seth nodded. Yugi took his hand away from his nose to see blood, he looked to Kaiba who approached him before all of a sudden lifting Yugi up bridal style to carry him. Yugi smiled at him before gazing to Seth who was kneeling down next to Atem. When Seth reached out his hands to pick up Atem something happened.

Atem moved his head over to the side.

"Atem!" Seth called hurriedly to him. The relief already starting to fill into his voice.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he watched his friend very carefully. Looking for any movements.

Seth placed a hand on Atem's shoulder as Atem brought his head up and opened his eyes very slowly.

"S-Seth…?" He asked weakly while reaching out his hand to touch his cheek. He then smiled. "You're here…"

Seth smiled back at him. "Of course I'm here and I'll never let you go out on your own again. If I have to I'll keep you on a leash."

Atem laughed softly. "I guess you will."

Seth all of a sudden picked up Atem much like how Kaiba had picked up Yugi. Seth and Kaiba glanced to each other before beginning to leave the cell.

"W-Where are we going…?" Atem asked. He must have been still phased from just coming out of a unconscious mind.

Seth looked down at him. "The hospital."


	2. Part 2

Yugi creaked open the hospital rooms door to peek inside. When he saw Seth leaned down over Atem, Yugi could guess what was going on. Still even though he didn't want to intrude on their moment they needed to know what the doctor had informed him. He knocked lightly on the door before entering as Seth broke his kiss with Atem to look towards the door. Yugi blushed from interrupting them. "Um… The doctor told me that Atem can leave today!" He said. His voice sounding more ecstatic after each word. Atem hadn't been able to leave for about two months, his cuts and bruises had been treated along with his broken ribs. Then it took two weeks for him to regain a normal weight. He was glad that Atem could finally get out of here and back into the world.

While Atem had been here Yugi had came to visit him about once or twice a week. He didn't have to worry about him getting lonely when he wasn't here because Seth had practically lived his room with him. Seeing his friend get better had been a miracle, the doctor had told everyone that Atem was in critical state when they'd brought him in two months ago and that his chances of survival were slim due to how much blood he'd lost and how thin he had become. Some of the wounds he'd gotten stayed on him as scars like the one on his chest and the one that had been down the right side of his face. Yugi felt upset when he saw them, every time Atem would look in the mirror they would remind him of that horrible time. Though Seth had reassured Atem that they made him look sexier then he already was.

Yugi had also stayed in the hospital, not as long as Atem though. Only about four weeks for his minimal wounds and his loss of weight. Kaiba had done exactly as Seth and stayed with him. While he did and Yugi was bedridden he'd told him about how Keith and his two goons were now in jail for life and all the money that Kaiba had given them was returned. Yugi had been relieved to hear that, now he didn't have to worry about them ever again.

Atem smiled at Yugi. "That's great news! Finally I can get out of this bed." He said while sitting up slightly.

Seth looked to Atem to smirk. "And into mine." He murmured.

Atem's smile quickly turned into a smirk when he gazed to Seth. "You know I've missed seeing you on top of me."

"I think that can be arranged." He said while leaning down closer to Atem's face.

"Really? Or will you make me beg for it?" Atem questioned slyly as he slowly let his tongue leave his mouth to lick around his lips sensually while staring up at Seth.

"Don't I always?" Seth mumbled as he lowered his face down even closer to Atem's.

Before anything could happen Yugi cleared his throat. Obviously the two had forgotten about his presence.

Atem quickly glanced over to Yugi and gave him a sheepish expression. "Sorry." He proclaimed before looking back to Seth and giving him the "we'll finish this later" look.

Seth rolled his eyes annoyed at having to stop then backed away from Atem.

Yugi scratched behind his head embarrassingly. "So um… I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out to dinner with Seto and I?" Yugi asked a little nervously. Not sure if they may have wanted to just spend time together.

"Sure." Atem said before glancing to Seth. "Is that ok with you?"

Seth nodded then took a seat on the edge of Atem's bed.

Atem looked back at Yugi. "What time are we going to leave?" He questioned curiously.

Yugi gazed over to the clock above the window. Right now it was 6:46pm, Yugi then took his attention back to his friend. "Well it would be easier to just go from here since Seto had the limo take us here we don't have to worry about a taxi, but if you wanted to go home first then that would be ok. We could just meet you there." Yugi told him.

"No, I'm ready now. You'll just have to give me a moment to change out of this." He said while gesturing to the hospital gown he was in.

Yugi nodded. "Ok. I'll step out then." He said while backing out of the room and shutting the door. He doubted that Atem would ask Seth to leave, Yugi was the same way when changing in a room with Kaiba. Except the only difference was Kaiba wouldn't leave. All of a sudden Yugi heard a familiar voice.

"How long do results take! I don't have all day to stand here and wait for you to get me them!"

Yugi quickly ran towards the voice. Having a feeling that he was about to walk into another Kaiba yelling fit. When he got to the end of the hallway and glanced down the corner he saw Kaiba standing in front of a nurse looking completely frustrated with his fists bundled down by his sides. Yugi swiftly approached his angry boyfriend, he wasn't even sure why he was so angry. "Seto what's wrong?" Yugi questioned him while taking one of his bundled fists in his hands and holding it tenderly. When he felt it relax after a moment he sighed lightly in relief. That always seemed to work.

Kaiba looked down at Yugi. "This incompetent nurse doesn't know where the test results for the blood test we all took are!" He growled before glaring to her. "I want some answers as to why Seth looks exactly like me! That's not a coincidence!"

Yugi looked at the nurse. "Please excuse my boyfriend…" He trailed shyly. "Do you really not know where they are?" Yugi questioned.

She glared slightly at Kaiba then gazed to Yugi. "Actually I do know where they are. They just aren't processed yet! It'll be another few minutes."

"Ok, come on Seto. Atem and Seth are going to come to dinner with us so we should probably go back to the room and get them." Yugi told him while tugging on Kaiba's fist to try and get him to move but he didn't even flinch.

Kaiba sneered at the nurse before turning and walking behind Yugi who was pretty much leading him back to the room.

While they walked Yugi felt Kaiba relax his hand so that he could interlace his and Yugi's fingers. Yugi smiled at that, Kaiba had become a little less stubborn due to what had happened two months ago, he was a little bit more lenient towards some things Yugi did. Like when Yugi asked him to take a break from working he normally would, after asking him three times. Before it use to be five or he wouldn't at all. Though for the cost of that Kaiba was a little bit more aggressive in the bedroom. He didn't know if that was where all his stubbornness went but it sure seemed like it. Either that or he just didn't remember what Kaiba was like since after all it had been two months since they did anything. Though Yugi didn't remember being so out of breath and sweating like crazy or having to hang onto the headboard. Then just last night there was an incident where his hands and legs were bound while Kaiba stuck a vibrator up his ass. That wasn't something he normally did.

Either way Yugi pushed it to the back of his head as they came in front of Atem's room. Just as they did the door opened for Atem and Seth to walk out, it being a little bit since Atem had walked at a normal pace he used Seth as a crutch while Seth had his arm around his waist for more support.

"So where will we be going?" Atem questioned curiously.

"Um…" Yugi glanced to Kaiba. Not really sure where he said they would be going.

"Ippikiookami." He replied while eyeing Seth. Obviously Kaiba wasn't really a fan of someone looking so much like him.

Atem rose an eyebrow. "I've never been there before… Is it new?"

"Sort of." Seth told Atem.

Atem nodded his head. He then glanced between Seth and Kaiba. "I really have to ask… Have you two ever seen each other before?" He questioned. Yugi was sort of wondering the same thing too.

"No." Replied Kaiba.

"Never." Said Seth.

"That's so strange." Atem added. He then looked to Yugi. "We also look a lot alike Yugi."

Yugi nodded in agreement. That was why they all got blood tests, this resemblance to each other was a little freaky.

All of a sudden the nurse that Kaiba had been yelling at came around the corner with a paper in her hands. When she approached them she glanced between all of them. She then handed the paper to Yugi smiled briefly between Yugi, Seth, and Atem and glared at Kaiba before turning and walking away.

They all looked to Yugi who gazed down at the paper trying to decipher what it said. The nurse probably would have helped them with it if Kaiba hadn't been so rude to her before.

"Well, what does it say?" Atem questioned curiously.

"Um…" Yugi searched all over the paper, most of it didn't make sense to him. "Oh!" He said as he spotted what he was looking for at the bottom of the paper. "It says… That me and Atem aren't siblings but cousins!" Yugi said while gazing up at the paper and smiling at Atem. "That's so cool!"

Atem smiled back at Yugi. "Yes that is! I can't believe we've never met before then." Atem admitted.

Yugi nodded before then gazing back down at the paper to see the relations Seth and Kaiba had or if Seth somehow had a relation to Yugi. When he saw, his eyes widened slightly while glancing back up in between Seth and Kaiba. "The paper says that you two are brothers, twins actually."

"Let me see that!" Kaiba growled before snatching the paper out of Yugi's hands to read for himself. When he saw what Yugi had read he looked back up to Seth.

They just stared at each other without saying any words. Like they were communicating through their eyes.

Yugi glanced up to Kaiba curiously. "Seto…? Are you ok?" Yugi questioned.

After a moment Kaiba broke his gaze at Seth to look at Yugi. "Fine. Let's go." He said before grabbing Yugi's hand again and leading him down the hallway towards the exit of the hospital. Seth and Atem trailed behind them.

xXxXx

After about an hour Atem, Seth, Kaiba, and Yugi were sitting down in a booth in Ippikiookami which was a very dim lit, high class, restaurant. That wasn't unexpected since Kaiba had chosen where to go. Never in a million years would he pick a fast food place. Since the name Ippikiookami meant lone wolf in Japanese there were many wooden carvings of wolves in the walls and little statuettes sitting on the front desk. The table they sat at was in between two others, the booths material was smooth red leather with a mahogany wood frame. There was even a small candle lit near the wall giving things more of a relaxed feel.

The waiter had already given them their drinks, Atem and Seth had ordered red wine, Kaiba white, and Yugi had gotten water. He was never into anything like that, it tasted funny to him.

After Atem took a sip of his wine he glanced to Yugi. "So looks like we'll have to be spending some more quality time together to really get to know each other, now wont we?"

"Yeah." He agreed before looking to Kaiba. "But Seth and Seto will have to spend some time together too!" Yugi added. Seeing Kaiba glare down at the table where he'd been staring.

"Well then, we'll have to make plans to include all four of us so no ones left out." Atem added.

Yugi nodded before a small smile found its way onto his lips. "And I have a few ideas…"


End file.
